Chuck vs Kayla
by nattylovesjordy
Summary: Chuck meets a new friend and they indulge themselves in a little Wii action...


_This is for a good friend Kayla. I hope this is exactly how it goes down when the boys with accents come live at your house, lol.  
But, I don't own Chuck or Awesome or any Wii games. Wait... I do actually own copies of them! Whoot!  
Oh, this is a total crack-fic/inside-joke-fic. Likewise, enjoy._

* * *

**Chuck vs. Kayla**

"Ahhh..." Chuck released the air in his lungs as he walked into his darkened apartment, grocery bags in hand. "It's good to be-" Turning on the light in the living room, he spotted a brunette girl lounging on his couch in a cute, but very low cut, purple shirt. "Home." He added.

"Hi, Chuck." She purred as she sat up from her previous lounging position. "I'm Kayla."

"Hi, uh, Kayla." Chuck replied, nervous. He had always been nervous around beautiful women.

"I'm here to play Wii with you." Kayla stood up from the couch and walked over to Chuck's recently dropped grocery bags. Leaning over, she picked up the bags, without failing to bend in just the right way to-

"You okay there, Chuck?" Kayla asked, seeing his face turning bright shades of red.

"Oh, yeah. I'm good, I'm good."

"Why don't we put these in the kitchen, and then we'll get started? Yes?"

Ignoring her proposition, Chuck asked, "How'd you get in?"

"The Morgan door, silly." Ha, Kayla was trying to play innocent.

"And Casey? He didn't notice?"

"Nah," she laughed. "He's a bit... preoccupied at the moment."

Chuck laughed, awkwardly. Clearly, it wasn't a picture he ever wanted to imagine.

"So, are you up for a little brawl?"

"As in Super Smash Brothers Brawl?"

"Du-uhh!" Kayla laughed as the two plopped onto the couch. Oddly enough, the two had become friends with a snap of a finger.

"I call Kirby!" Kayla yelled as they were roaming through the menus.

"That's totally fine. Because I'm Ganondorf!"

"Ganondorf, huh? So you like being the big macho guy like Casey?"

"Well..."

"GO!" Kayla yelled as she started beating the crap out of Chuck.

Out of the corner of his eye, Chuck could see Kayla really getting into the game like no other girl he'd met. She was constantly smiling and totally focused.

And she was kicking his ass like no other!

Out of the corner of her eye, she admired Chuck's amazingly awesome looks. She couldn't have asked for anything more.

Plus, both Casey and Natty--Kayla's competition--were locked up in Casey's room behind bonded together by a pair of polka-dotted handcuffs. As far as Kayla was concerned, Sarah didn't exist for the day.

After 17 consecutive rounds of butt kicking, Chuck gave up. He'd won once out of the 17 rounds, which was new to him; he'd never found anyone to beat him at that game.

"You up for a little Wii Fit?" Chuck asked. Playing this game meant he couldn't lose, and that was nice.

Plus, while she was standing on the Wii Fit board, he could check out her-

"I'm game!" And so Chuck put in the game while Kayla admired his good body some more.

"Awesome!" Devon said as he walked out of the kitchen in his biker outfit. Oohhh... the skin tight pants, no shirt, _plus_ Chuck sitting right next to her on the couch? She was in heaven. "Wii Fit, my favorite!"

"Care to join us?" Chuck offered, before looking over to Kayla. "That is, if it's okay with you."

Had he _not _noticed the drool coming out of her mouth? Of _course_ she didn't mind! Two good looking guys playing games with her?

"That'd be awesome!" Kayla replied as she wiped the slobber off her chin.

"Lets do this!"

"Okay," Chuck started. "Who wants to go first?"

"Oh oh!" Kayla raised her hand. "Me! Me!"

"Go right ahead." Chuckled Chuck.

Kayla went up to the board, which was now in the center of the room where the table used to be, and chose the boxing game.

"Show time." She said, before the game started.

The two men watched in awe as Kayla jumped up and down and pumped her arms, the low cut shirt only adding to their enjoyment.

"Wow, that was..." Chuck started, but failed to finish. Kayla rocked!

"Awesome!" Awesome exclaimed.

"One of you boys want to do the two-person run with me?" Kayla asked, trying to play seductress.

Chuck's jaw dropped. "Hell yeah." he whispered. So, standing quite close next to each other, they did a two person run that lasted 10 minutes. Kayla was high on happiness from standing so close to him and Chuck was... well... He was enjoying himself just as much.

Right before it was time to leave, Chuck, Kayla and Awesome (in that order) squished themselves onto the couch and drank a nice big glass of water.

"Mmm... that was good." Kayla said.

"Yes, it was." Awesome agreed.

"Well, I have to be going. I need to go release Casey."

"Casey?" Chuck asked, his eyes growing wide.

"Yeah. I handcuffed him to... a friend of mine."

And so, with one last group hug and a longer, separate hug from Chuck, Kayla left, high on life with the ability to think straight leaving her completely.

_The end._


End file.
